billieeilishfandomcom-20200222-history
Billie Eilish
Billie Eilish Pirate Baird O'Connell (born December 18th, 2001), better known by her stage name Billie Eilish, is an American indie pop singer signed to Interscope Records. Life and Career Billie was born on December 18th, 2001, and raised in Los Angeles to a family of actors and musicians. She was homeschooled along with brother Finneas O'Connell, who would later go on to be Eilish's songwriting partner and producer. Billie joined the Los Angeles Children's Chorus at age eight, where she perfected her vocal abilities. At age eleven, Billie began writing and singing her own songs, taking after Finneas who was already performing his own songs with his band. In 2015, the siblings released two songs on SoundCloud, titled "sHE'S brOKen" and "Fingers Crossed". "We had no intention for them," said Billie later, saying that the songs were released "for fun and for our friends to listen to." In October 2015, Finneas informed Billie of a song he had been playing with his band titled "Ocean Eyes". Billie recorded the song and sent it to her dance teacher, who hoped to choreograph a dance to it. "Ocean Eyes", the debut single under the name Billie Eilish, was released on SoundCloud in 2016 and was a viral hit, much to the surprise of Billie and Finneas. A music video was released on March 24th, 2016, and a video of Billie performing a dance to the song was released on November 22nd, 2016. That year, she also released "Six Feet Under", which was not nearly as successful as "Ocean Eyes", but got attention from listeners and was a success among the small fanbase that Eilish had earned. "Ocean Eyes" was released worldwide through Darkroom and on November 18th, 2016 to positive critical reviews. "The song is pure pop; a ballad about longing for reconciliation with an ex. I can imagine it becoming a major hit," said Chris DeVille of Stereogum. On January 13th, 2017, Billie released an EP with four remixes of "Ocean Eyes" by the likes of Blackbear and Astronomyy. The Astronomyy remix took off immediately, becoming even more popular than the original track on Spotify. Following the success of the "Ocean Eyes" remixes, Billie released the single "Bellyache" on February 24, 2017. "Bellyache" was produced and co-written by Finneas O'Connell, with a music video directed by Miles and AJ being released on March 22nd, 2017. Since its release, the song has been remixed by the likes of duo Marian Hill. Just over a week later, on March 30, Billie released the track "Bored" as part of the soundtrack to the television series 13 Reasons Why. On June 30th, 2017, Billie released the single "watch" with a follow-up single, "COPYCAT" arriving on July 11th, 2017, along with the announcement of her debut EP, dont smile at me. Each Friday in July, Eilish would add another single to dont smile at me (which, on July 11, contained only "watch" and "COPYCAT"). It was in this manner that the singles "idontwannabeyouanymore" and "my boy" were released. dont smile at me was later released on August 11th, 2017. After the release of dont smile at me, Billie collaborated with American rapper Vince Staples for a remix of "watch" titled "&burn". Later, in January 2018, Billie announced the "Where's My Mind" tour, which ends in August 2018. For the 2018 record store day, Billie has announced that she would be selling a 7" vinyl which features an acoustic version of her song "party favor" and an acoustic cover of "Hotline Bling" by Drake. Billie collaborated with American singer Khalid for the single "lovely" in April 2018. The single was later announced as part of the soundtrack for the second season of 13 Reasons Why. On July 18th, 2018, Billie released a single from her debut album, "you should see me in a crown". The song was first premiered on BBC Radio 1 with Annie Mac before its official release. Billie had also teased the song several times before releasing it. Official Accounts * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook Discography Extended plays Singles Remixes Songwriting credits Music videos Category:People Category:Singers Category:Songwriters